A motor and a generator for serving as a rotating electric machine installed on a vehicle such as an automobile have a rotor and a stator which is in an annular form and arranged annularly around the rotor. In the motor, energizing the stator provides rotation force, while in the generator, rotation of the rotor provides electric current.
The stator has an annular stator core having a stator winding. The stator core is resin-sealed and the resin-sealed stator core is accommodated in a stator case which is referred to as a cooling jacket.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-254562 (PTL 1) listed below discloses a rotating electric machine having a structure in which a stator core is provided with a convex portion, a motor case (corresponding to a stator case) is provided with a concave portion, and the convex portion of the stator core is fitted into the concave portion of the motor case in a manner interposing a mold resin therebetween. The mold resin interposed between the convex portion and the concave portion fixes the convex portion of the stator core in the concave portion, thereby restricting the movement of the stator core relative to the motor case.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-174637 (PTL 2) listed below discloses a method for manufacturing a stator of a rotating electric machine. The method adopts a stator manufacturing method in which a stator core is resin-molded, and according to the disclosed method, a mold resin is injected into a stator case with a convex portion provided on the stator core fitted in a concave portion provided in the inner surface of the stator case. The convex portion of the stator core fitted in the concave portion of the stator case restricts the stator core from being moved by resin-molding pressure in injecting the resin.